dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Archon’s Assault
Archon's Assault is a recurring special event featuring . It includes an event currency, so-called Embers, which can be obtained by completing Quests tied to the event and any kind of Dungeon. Getting Embers Acquiring the event's currency called Embers is the most important task during the event since only by doing so players can get rewards by competing on the different leaderboards (by the number of collected embers) or buying something from the event shop. Following is a list of how Embers can be collected: * Complete event quests: Daily, as well as repeatable quests, will reward different amounts of Embers, ranging from 500 to 10,000. * Run or Quickloot Dungeons: Normal campaign dungeons will reward ~300 while the Event Dungeon "Spirit of Flame" will grant ~500 Embers and the "Ancient Wargrounds" ~3000 Embers (but for the price of 50 stamina per run). * Embers can be bought for money in the event shop Rewards Most of the rewards of the event can be acquired by simply collecting Embers, thereby reaching daily thresholds, competing on the player and guild leaderboards and spending collected Embers in the event shop. A Fire Warrior Rune can be obtained by completing the Quest "Laying the Spirits to Rest", by killing 50 Berserker Spirits or Blazing Berserkers which may appear during every Dungeon Run. This Superior Fire Rune has the stats ATK+ 355, ATK+ 178, Health+ 358, 20% Chance for an extra standard attack. Daily thresholds Day 1: * 20,000 for 5x and 5x Heroic Summons * 50,000 for 10x and 10x Heroic Summons * 80,000 for 10x , 5x and 15x Heroic Summons * 140,000 for 10x , 10x and 20x Heroic Summons Day 2: * like day 1 but instead of tokens. Day 3 and day 4 had increased thresholds and rewards: * 20,000 for 10x and 5x Heroic Summons * 50,000 for 10x , 5x and 10x Heroic Summons * 80,000 for 15x , 10x and 15x Heroic Summons * 140,000 for 20x , 15x and 20x Heroic Summons * 200,000 for 20x , 20x , 20x and 30x Heroic Summons Day 4: * 40,000 for 10x and 5x Heroic Summons * 55,000 for 10x , 5x and 10x Heroic Summons * 70,000 for 10x , 10x , 5x and 15x Heroic Summons * 140,000 for 15x , 10x , 10x and 20x Heroic Summons * 200,000 for 20x , 20x , 20x and 30x Heroic Summons Tip: Embers from quest completion counts for the thresholds, see below. Guild ranking At the end of the event, Guilds are ranked by the sum of Embers collected by all the guild members. Depending on the final rank all of the guild members will get the following rewards. * Rank 1: 50x , 50x , 30x Heroic Summons, an Elite Nature Shield Piercing Rune * Rank 2: 40x , 40x , 20x Heroic Summons, an Elite Nature Shield Piercing Rune * Rank 3: 30x , 30x , 15x Heroic Summons, an Elite Nature Shield Piercing Rune * Rank 4-6: 25x , 25x , 15x Heroic Summons, an Elite Nature Shield Piercing Rune * Rank 7-10: 20x , 20x , 10x Heroic Summons, an Elite Nature Shield Piercing Rune * Rank 10-15: 15x , 15x , 10x Heroic Summons * Rank 16-25: 10x , 10x , 10x Heroic Summons * Rank 26-50: 5x , 5x , 5x Heroic Summons * Rank 51-100: 2x , 2x , 5x Heroic Summons Player ranking At the end of the event, Players are ranked on their own by the total amount of collected during the event. Depending on the final rank a player will get the following rewards. * Rank 1: 30x , 30x , 5000 Gems, an Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, EFF+ 179, Start with +1 Energy), the Player Title "Flame Elemental" * Rank 2: 25x , 25x , 4200 Gems, an Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, EFF+ 179, Start with +1 Energy), the Player Title "Flame Elemental" * Rank 3: 20x , 20x , 3500 Gems, an Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, EFF+ 179, Start with +1 Energy), the Player Title "Flame Elemental" * Rank 4-6: 15x , 15x , 2800 Gems, an Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, EFF+ 179, Start with +1 Energy) * Rank 7-10: 10x , 10x , 2200 Gems, an Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, EFF+ 179, Start with +1 Energy) * Rank 11-15: 5x , 5x , 1800 Gems, an Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, EFF+ 179, Start with +1 Energy) * Rank 16-25: 5x , 2x , 1500 Gems, an Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, EFF+ 179, Start with +1 Energy) * Rank 26-50: 5x , 1200 Gems * Rank 51-100: 2x , 900 Gems * Rank 101-200: 700 Gems Event shop The event shop offers the following rewards. * 20 Raid Tickets for 3000 * 50 Quick Loot Keys for 5000 * 500,000 Gold for 20,000 * The Daemon Queen Ella Skin for 75,000 * The Crystal Princess Icebloom Skin for 125,000 * A Superior Water Inhibitor Rune for 350,000 with stats: ATK/SKL/SKL/15% DR from basic and epic attacks * An Elite Water Inhibitor Rune for 500,000 The offered runes (Improved, Greater, Superior, Elite) depend on Player Level. The runes shown here are for Level 70+ players. Special Dungeons During the event, the Evo Island is replaced by special event dungeons. Note that the "Ancient Wargrounds" needs 50 energy per run but will also provide more embers than a normal dungeon, however not 10 times more than a single run of the "Spirit of Flame" Dungeon. So it offers the possibility to acquire more embers in less time for the price of more ressources (energy and loot keys). Spirit of Flame Help Archon defeat the army of rogue spirits '' 5 stamina, recommended level: '''78-79 '(for Level 80, scales with Player Level) Loot: , Fire Evo, Fire Evo Monarch, ~500 Embers, 400 XP Potions Ancient Wargrounds An ongoing war has raged here for thousands of years (WARNING: Enemies in this dungeon are more challenging than normal) '' 50 stamina, recommended level: '''80 '(for Level 80, scales with Player Level) Loot: , Fire Evo, Fire Evo Monarch, ~3000 Embers, 400 XP Potions Event Quests The daily quests reward 60,000 Embers in total, the repeatable quests 40,000 Embers in total. Archon's Assault - Day 1 Complete all Day 1 Event Quests. Reward: 10,000 Embers :1: Ashen Battlefield Complete or Quick Loot 20 Fire Dungeons! Reward: 3,000 Embers :1: Fire Drill Attempt 8 raids with a Fire Hero on your team! Reward: 3,000 Embers :1: Runic Blaze Collect 10 Fire Runes! Reward: 3,000 Embers Archon's Assault - Day 2 Complete all Day 2 Event Quests. Reward: 10,000 Embers :2: Warrior Recruiter Collect 10 Warrior tokens! Reward: 3,000 Embers :2: Incineration Kill 10 enemies with Fire Heroes! Reward: 3,000 Embers :2: Strength in Numbers Use 5 Friends' Heroes in Dungeons! Reward: 3,000 Embers Archon's Assault - Day 3 Complete all Day 3 Event Quests. Reward: 12,000 Embers :3 Ethereal Exercise Attempt 8 raids with a Spirit Hero on your team! Reward: 3,000 Embers :3 Pumped Up! Apply buffs to allies 20 times! Reward: 3,000 Embers :3: Runic Brilliance: Collect 10 Light Runes! Reward: 3,000 Embers Archon's Assault - Day 4 Complete all Day 4 Event Quests. Reward: 12,000 Embers :4: Fire Recruiter Collect 10 Fire Hero tokens! ! Reward: 3,000 Embers :4: Honorable Death Kill 10 enemies with Warrior Heroes! Reward: 3,000 Embers :4: Spoils of War Find and tap 20 Shiny Objects in Dungeons! Reward: 3,000 Embers Repeatable Quests (10 times each) :Call to Arms (10x Repeatable) Use the Heroic Portal 3 times! Reward: 1,000 Embers :Warrior's Glory (10x Repeatable) Win 4 Raids with a Warrior Hero on your team! Reward: 1,000 Embers :Spirit's Triumph (10x Repeatable) Win 4 Raids with a Spirit Hero on your team! Reward: 1,000 Embers :Deforestation (10x Repeatable) Kill 10 Nature enemies! Reward: 500 Embers :Runic Pillaging (10x Repeatable) Salvage 10 Runes! Reward: 500 Embers History The event took place for the first time when was introduced on . It was repeated on and Category:Special Event